even though my sister is always mean to me, but I still love her
by World Invaders
Summary: (Rewrite) Mitsurogi Rinze, sosok adik perempuan yang sangat sempurna di mata semua orang memiliki sikap yang sangat egois terhadap kakak laki-lakinya. Mitsurogi Naruto sudah tahu akan hal itu dan hanya mencoba menjalani semua hal itu dengan normal hingga suatu saat ia menemukan rahasia pergaulan sekolah adiknya
1. Chapter 1: Adik perempuanku yang egois

おれの妹はいつも私には意地悪だが、私はまだ彼女を愛している

(Ore no imōto wa itsumo watashiniha ijiwaruda ga, watashi wa mada kanojo o aishite iru)

Kisah Roman Komedi keluarga Mitsurogi yang aneh dan penuh dengan kegembiraan pun dimulai.

salam hangat dari Author kepada semua pembaca

ps: jika ingin melihat karakter utama tolong rubah menu mobile kalian ke website untuk melihat Cover image

* * *

".. ne Kyouko-chan.."

"Hai okaa-san"

"Apa kamu tahu, ayah saat ini sedang melihat kita disana"

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun itu menatap kearah ibunya dengan penasaran.

"benarkah? Dimana Okaa-san?"

"Di Surga sana"

"Surga?"

sang ibu tersenyum menganggukkan kepala sambil mengelus kepala anaknya. "Ia, itu adalah sebuah tempat dimana banyak orang baik berkumpul dan saling tersenyum. Tempat dimana tidak ada kesedihan sama sekali"

lalu sebuah senyum kesepian muncul diwajah sang ibu dengan sebuah tetesan air mata. "Kita juga akan kembali kesana"

..

...

"Itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihat Okaa-san menangis dihadapanku"

* * *

(April 20xx)

"urgh..."

'mimpi itu lagi ya?' aku memikirkan kembali mimpi aneh itu yang setiap waktu aku alami belakangan ini.

'Siapa dia itu ya?' aku penasaran sambil membiarkan sedikit perasaan kantuk menguasai diriku hingga aku mulai melamum sesuatu yang menyenangkan

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Bangun!"

'uragh!' aku mengerang kesakitan ketika sesuatu menghantam wajahku cukup kuat. Ketika ia terbangun dengan cara paksa, aku melihat di depanku atau lebih tepatnya di sebelah kasurku adik perempuanku berdiri dengan raut wajah sangat marah.

"Cepatlah bersiap! Kita hampir terlambat Onii-chan. Mou onii-chan no baka!"

"argh...hai..hai..." aku membalas dengan wajah tersenyum melihat betapa indahnya pagi ku hari ini

'yap, itu adalah reaksi paling normal dari adik perempuanku'

TAPI

Kenyataan yang terjadi saat ini sangatlah kejam sekali.

"Onii-chan, aku lapar" di sampingku aku melihat adik perempuanku memegang sebuah kayu dengan wajah marah

'sudah ku duga' aku menangis seperti orang yang menyedihkan melihat betapa kejamnya kenyataan yang aku alami

"Kenapa kau malah menangis!"

'URGH!"

Pagi hari yang damai menjadi berantakan setelah suara menyakitkan datang dari penghuni rumah keluarga itu.

Mitsurogi Rinze, umur 15 tahun. Dia adalah adik perempuanku yang sangat egois sekali. Di rumah ia memiliki sikap seperti seorang ratu yang suka memerintah bawahannya, namun ketika ia berada di luar ia sangat dikagumi bagaikan seorang putri

Namaku adalah Mitsurogi Naruto, 16 tahun kelas 2 SMA yang sangat normal dan bisa kalian temui dimanapun kalian berada. Yah setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan

Adik perempuanku sangat terkenal sekali di kalangan remaja SMA kelas 1 dan 2. Dia memiliki rambut biru keunguan dengan mata hijau bagaikan emerland. Figur tubuh yang ideal bagaikan seorang model juga membuat daya tariknya sangat tinggi

Walaupun begitu satu hal yang sangat aku tandai dari dirinya.

Ia tidak bisa jujur padaku dan selalu mengatakan kebalikan dari apa yang ia pikirkan

Misalnya saja, Onii-chan no aho! Pergi mati saja aku akan pergi sendirian. Maka ia bermaksud ia ingin aku temani dan banyak lagi

Yah walau ia terlihat sangat menyebalkan, namun ia masih tetap menjadi adik perempuan yang sangat aku sayangi semenjak kematian kedua orang tua kami

Hidup di tengah kota tokyo memang sangat berat, terlebih lagi kami harus membiayai diri kami sendiri.

Walau begitu aku sedikitpun tidak menyesali apa yang terjadi, itu karena.

'...' aku menatap kearah adik perempuanku yang menunggu sarapan pagi di depan TV dengan tenang.

Ketika ia menyadari tatapanku ia melirik kearahku dengan wajah menjijikkan. "Jangan lihat aku SISCON!"

"Urgh!" aku keringat drop ketika melihat respon yang aku terima. 'Aku tidak siscon oi!' ingin sekali aku membalas perkataannya namun apa daya aku hanya shock

"Sudah cepat siapkan masakannya! Aku tidak ingin terlambat bersama dengan Siscon sepertimu"

Lalu ia mengalihkan wajah dariku dengan sangat angkuh.

'...oi..oi... kau baru saja membuat Onii-chanmu menangis' aku mengatakan itu di dalam benakku melihat bagaimana tingkah adikku

"Hai...Hai" aku membalas dengan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kembali memasak makanan untuk kami berdua. 'Walau pun begitu, dia tetap adik yang aku sayangi'

Tak lama aku merapikan meja makan dan meletakkan makanan dengan rapi untuk kami berdua sarapan pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Onii-chan, aku nanti ada kegiatan klub. Kau bisa pulang duluan"

Rinze berbicara sambil makan membuatku sedikit kesal. "Rinze, sudah berapa kali Onii-chan katakan. Jangan pernah berbicara sambil makan"

"Kau tidak perlu marah!" Rinze membalas dengan ketus membuatku kalah dalam desahan.

"Baik aku mengerti, tapi hari ini aku kerja. Kau bisa bawa kuncinya bersama denganmu"

"eh?" Rinze mulai mengeluarkan nada heran membuat perhatianku tertuju padanya.

Melihat raut wajah bingungnya aku paham dengan cepat mengapa. "Aku kerja di tempat lain, kebutuhan kita bulan ini dan bulan besok agak merah. Jadi hanya mengandalkan dari satu tempat terlalu berat untukku"

"'Begitu ya..."

Aku berani bersumpah saat ini aku melihat raut wajah khawatir dari Rinze walau ia menundukkan kepala agar aku tidak melihatnya. '...'

"Argh! Kita kelamaan!" aku berbicara dengan panik.

"AAAH!" Rinze ikut berteriak panik, kami berdua makan dengan sangat cepat dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah

"Rinze kunci jangan kau lupa bawa!" kau berbicara dengan cepat ketika kami berdua sudah di depan pintu.

Seperti inilah kehidupan dari keluarga kecil kami. Aku hanyalah remaja SMA bisaa yang hidup bersama dengan adik perempuanku

* * *

[Di Sekolah]

"Kau terlambat Mitsurogi!"

Di depanku terlihat seorang sensei dengan sebuat kayu panjang dengan raut wajah menyeramkan menatap kearah wajahku. "A..Ano.. Sensei... Saya tidak terlambat"

Aku berbicara dengan ragu-ragu, aku sangat yakin sekali jika aku sampai di sekolah pukul 08.00

Sensei perlahan mendekat kearah wajahku dengan senyuman semakin gelap. "APA MAKSUDMU! KAU TERLAMBAT 0.1 MILIDETIK!"

Melihat bagaimana sensei ini sangat teliti sekali dalam waktu bahkan hingga milidetik juga dihitung membuatku kesal. "Tapi setidaknya aku masih tidak melewati satu detik!"

"SUDAH JANGAN BANYAK BICARA DAN BUAT LAPORAN 20 LEMBAR!"

"urgh!"

Aku mengerang dalam kekalahan ketika melihat hukuman yang harus aku terima seperti itu.

Setelah melewati perdebatan melelahkan dari Sensei super ganas itu, aku langsung menuju kelas dimana kulihat banyak siswa masih berkeliaran kesana kemari. 'Yah wajar saja, kelas di mulai pukul 9'

Sesampainya di kelas aku hanya membaringkan wajah di meja sambil menghela nafas cukup panjang.

"YO Mitsurogi, kau terlihat seperti ikan mati ya"

"Itu tidak lucu" aku menjawab dengan ketus kepada teman sekelasku yang bernama Iwafumi Naofumi.

"Seperti bisaa ya, kau selalu popular" aku keringat drop ketika melihat bagaimana salah satu murid dari lain kelas tiba-tiba datang memberikannya sebuah hadiah. Yah wajar saja, dia adalah idola untuk para gadis disini karena ketampanannya, sementara aku.

'…..'

Melihatnya selalu kerumuni gadis-gadis membuatku sedikit iri padanya.

"hee… Kau iri denganku ya Mitsurog" Naofumi berbicara dengan nada sombong padaku membuat dahiku berkedut karena sikapnya yang seperti itu secara tiba-tiba

Dengan cepat aku mengambil sebuah penghapus pinsil dari dalam tasku dan ku lemparkan tepat di wajahnya yang saat ini sedang berpose sang ikemen

"ite.." Naofumi mengerang sakit ketika penghapus itu berhasil mengenai dahinya, tawa pun terlepas dari mulut Mitsurogi Naruto ketika melihat bagaimana reaksi dia

'Setidaknya di sekolah aku bisa tenang' gumamnya dalam benak ketika melihat kehidupannya sehari-hari tetap sama seperti ia harapkan

[Jam Istirahat Makan Siang]

"Naru-chan, ayo kita makan siang"

Aku mendengar suara yang sangat indah di tengah nyenyaknya tidurku. Ketika aku terbangun dan melihat siapa yang bicara itu, alangkah indahnya pemandangan malaikat itu.

"Tolong ijinkan aku menikahimu"

"eh? ... Eeeh"

Suara jeritan pelan karena kaget membuat aku tertawa kecil, terlebih ketika melihat ekspresi lucunya yang memerah kebingungan itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda"

Dan seperti yang aku harapkan, dia mulai memberikan ekspresi marah kecil ketika aku menjahilinya. "mou... Naru-chan, kau selalu jahat padaku"

'oh tidak' aku melihat dia akan menangis dan itu adalah sinyal bahaya untukku. "Oh okay! Okay aku salah! Tolong jangan menangis"

"..." dia menatap kearahku dengan mata sedikit berair.

'jangan katakan!' aku mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dan aku berharap ia tidak memintanya. Namun entah bagaimana ia masih berusaha mempertahankan sikap menangis kenak-kanakannya membuat aku di hujani tatapan kematian dari satu kelas.

"Baiklah aku menyerah" aku menghela nafas sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan

Hinata Kyouko, 16 tahun gadis dengan rambut merah muda memiliki mata berwarna biru muda serta fitur wajah yang seperti seorang adik perempuan itu sangat populer sekali dan bahkan menjadi sosok yang wajib di lindungi diantara para murid kelas 2. Kepopuleran Kyouko sudah mencapai SMA lainnya di sepanjang Tokyo.

Jujur saja, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan tekanan dari para fans nya namun apa daya. Hinata Kyouko adalah teman sejak aku sekolah Dasar di Nagoya sebelum akhirnya kami berpisah saat kelas 5.

Namun entah bagaimana kami bertemu lagi saat aku masuk ke sekolah SMA ini sebagai teman sekelas yang 'kebetulan' bisa bersebelahan sebanyak 2 kail

'mungkin keajaiban'

Aku melamun tidak jelas ketika makan siang.

"Mou, jangan melamun ketika makan Naru-chan"

'baru saja aku bicara mengenai itu tadi pagi' aku menatap kearah Kyouko yang masih melirikku dengan tajam walau jujur saja aku katakan tatapannya sangat lucu sekali. "eh... ano.. Kyouko"

"Hai?" Kyouko memiringkan wajahnya sedikit dan menatapku dengan heran.

"bisa berhenti memanggilku Naru-chan, ano... itu sedikit memalukan"

"ehmm..." Kyouko membuat pose berpikir sebentar lalu ia tersenyum. Aku langsung tersenyum cerah karena ini pasti adalah hal yang bagus.

"Tidak mau"

"!" aku langsung menghantamkan wajahku ke meja

"Eh... Naru-chan apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan aku menaikkan wajahku dan menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang menyedihkan. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengaku kalah"

"Eh..." Kyouko hanya berteriak pelan keheranan melihat tingkahnya

Dari luar kelas sesosok gadis berambut hitam mentap kearah Mitsurogi Naruto melalui kaca pintu dengan raut wajah cemberut. "hump"

Ia perlahan berjalan menjauh, namun setelah ia cukup jauh dari kelas ia mendesah dengan wajah muram. '... Onii-chan no aho!'

Ia menggenggam kotak makan siangnya dengan cukup kuat.

* * *

[Sepulang sekolah]

"Naru-chan, ayo kita pulang sekolah sama"

Aku menatap kearah Kyouko dengan wajah menyesal "Maaf, aku harus kerja habis ini"

"... baik... Kalau begitu, berhati-hati ya" Hinata Kyouko berbicara dengan nada khawatir sekaligus kecewa karena ia tidak bisa pulang sama dengan temannya.

"Jangan khawatir, besok kita bisa pulang sama. Aku janji"

Wajah Hinata Kyouko langsung ceria lalu ia tersenyum padanya. "Janji ya!'

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja, sudah sana sebaiknya kau pulang ini sudah cukup sore"

"Hai... Sayonara" Hinata Kyouko berjalan menjauh diikuti senyuman yang tidak memudar dari wajahnya membuat Mitsurogi Naruto pun ikut tersenyum

"Baiklah, saatnya kembali bekerja"

Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang ia rasa sedikit kaku. Dengan santai Mitsurogi Naruto berjalan menuju tempat kerja. Ia masih melihat adik perempuannya yang berlatih baseball dengan teman-temannya menikmati masa muda dengan ceria.

'Ayah...Ibu.. lihatlah putri kalian. Dia sangat ceria sekali' ia bergumam di kepalanya sambil berjalan menjauh

Tanpa ia ketahui Mitsurogi Rinze menatap kearah kakak laki-lakinya yang pergi bekerja, sebuah senyuman tipis pun tercipta di wajahnya yang cantik itu

'Itterahai Onii-chan'

'Aku Mitsurogi Naruto, pelajar SMA biasa yang harus bekerja keras demi aku dan Rinze. Kehidupanku tiap hari mungkin terlihat aneh, tapi yah seperti inilah jalan hidup kami. Walau adik perepuanku membenciku untuk alasan yang aku tidak tahu, tapi aku berjanji jika suatu saat nanti ketika ia mampu berjalan dengan kedua kakinya di puncak keberhasilan maka aku bisa meninggalkannya tanpa banyak kekhawatiran'

Ia berkata di dalam pikirannya sambil bekerja mengangkat bahan bangunan.

Saat ia sudah dirumah ia melihat jam, 23.45

'Rinze pasti sudah tidur'

Naruto berbicara di depan pintu dan sudah mempersiapkan diri jika tidak ada yang menyambutnya sama sekali, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Tadaima"

'...'

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana ia melihat TV masih menyala, namun bukan itu yang ia perhatikan.

Namun yang ia perhatikan adalah sosok perempuan berambut hitam, Mitsurogi Rinze tertidur di sofa dengan tenang.

'hm' sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajahnya ketika melihat adik perempuan yang ia sayangi sedang tidur nyenyak tanpa terganggu sama sekali.

"Otsukaresama, Rinze"

* * *

[Keesokan Harinya]

"..."

"uaraaaaagh!" aku menguap di pagi hari dengan cukup kuat. Aku penasaran apa ini efek samping dari kelelahan.

Memilih untuk tidak memikirkan apapun, ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah hari ini. Saat ia berjalan ia melihat kalender

'oh ia, hari ini adalah awal persiapan dari festival budaya. Rinze pasti sudah pergi duluan untuk tugas OSIS'

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan memilih untuk segera mandi.

Aktifitas pagiku terasa damai sekali tanpa suara berisik dari Rinze.

Setelah selesai mandi ia langsung berpakaian dan menuju dapur memasak makanan. 'Eh? Rinze kan tidak bisa masak, jadi bagaimana dengan makan siang dia?!'

"Anak itu!" perasaan kesal mulai memasuki diriku ketika memikirkan dirinya yang tidak makan pagi dan langsung main pergi saja

Setelah semua selesai aku persiapkan aku segera merapikan seragam sekolahku, karena ini bukan musim dingin jadi aku tidak mengenakan jas dari sekolah. Yah itu sudah jelas karena panas, memang tidak ada kewajiban untuk memakai blazer

Setelah aku keluar dari rumah aku disambut oleh pemandangan wanita cantik di depanku. 'heh... ini pasti mimpi" aku berbicara sendiri

"Tidak mungkin Kyouko mau menjemputku kerumah"

"a...Ano..Naru-chan.."

"tcih.. halusinasi yang tidak masuk akal" aku dengan cepat meletakkan tanganku di pipi kyouko.

Dengan seringai aku menarik pipi Hinata Kyouko dengan pelan membuat ia mengerang kesakitan. "ah...Ittai Naru-chan"

Aku melepaskan cubitan di pipinya di barengi oleh tawa kecil melihat reaksi marahnya yang sangat lucu. "Sorry Sorry... aku terlalu berlebihan"

"Hump"

Melihat Kyouko seperti itu membuatku terhibur untuk beberapa alasan

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan kesekolah seperti biasa namun bedanya Naruto membuat Kyouko marah lagi untuk kesekian kali nya hingga ia benar-benar marah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, seperti biasanya sensei masih diam di depan gerbang dengan wajah menyeramkan

'untung aku tidak terlambat'

Di loker sepatu, ia melihat ada seorang murid dari kelasnya secara tiba-tiba tidak tahu darimana dan entah apa tujuannya

"Hinata Kyouko-chan, aku suka padamu! Tolong jadi pacarku!"

Aku keringat drop melihat tindakannya.

Kyouko menatap kearah murid itu dengan senyuman "Maaf aku tidak bisa"

'Sudah aku duga'

Murid itu di tolak dengan spontan membuat dia shock. Apa yang lucu adalah Hinata Kyouko sudah berulang kali di nyatakan cinta oleh banyak murid namun berujung di tolak 100 persen. Sehingga mereka menyebut siapapun itu yang menyatakan cinta sebagai pahlawan

"Kyouko-chan, kenapa kau menolakku!...A..Apa..apa ada yang kau suka?"

Dia berbicara dengan terbata-bata sebuah tanda dimana ia nyaris menangis. (LOL)

'apa kau perlu menanyakan itu?' aku berbicara dalam kepalaku.

"i...Itu..." Kyouko memerah ketika mau menjawab sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Seluruh murid laki-laki melihat reaksi dari Kyouko spontan jatuh dalam kekacauan. "HEEE! Kyouko ada yang ia suka!"

Berita dadakan mulai tersebar luas, begitu juga dengan kepanikan. Kalangan laki-laki mulai saling mencurigai dan saling menuduh setelah mendengar jawaban dari kyouko

"Reporter Mitsurogi Naruto, berikan laporanmu mengenai kejadian ini"

Naruto yang bertindak seperti reporter dimana dibelakangnya terjadi kekacauan antar murid laki-laki hanya bisa berkeringat. "yah, seperti yang kalian lihat pemirsa. Saat ini perang antar murid laki-laki tidak terhindarkan dimana mereka sudah mulai saling mencurigai satu sama lain. Semua ini bermula dari dia yang menyatakan cinta pada Hinata Kyouko dan membuat pertanyaan yang membuat kita semua terjatuh. Bisa jelaskan detilnya pak"

Naruto memberikan mic yang entah darimana ia dapatkan kepada murid laki-laki tadi.

"ya, tadi semua ..."sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto menarik Mic dari dia dan memotong pembicaraannya

"ya seperti itu pemirsa, murid A ternyata di gagal cinta dan membuat kita semua jatuh dalam keputus-asaan.."

"Hei aku belum seelsai!"

"NANI!"

"NARUTO-Senpai!"

Perkelahian sengit tidak terhindarkan antar murid 2.C.

Dari dalam kelas dimana para gadis melihat pertengkaran konyol ini hanya bisa mendesah.

"Laki-laki memang idiot"

"KALIAN SEMUA! KENAPA BERKELAHI!"

Sensei yang paling mengerikan datang dengan sebuah kayu di tangannya.

"HM!" semua perhatian langsung kearah sensei itu namun bukan ekspresi ketakutan, melainkan tatapan tajam diarahkan ke dia.

"BIar saya yang menjadi penengah. Sensei, saya langsung saja ke topik"

"APA MAKSUDMU!"

"Apa benar anda sudah mendapatkan pacar?"

Sensei tidak menjawab hingga semua kemarahan menaik di kepala para murid.

"SEMUA UNIT! SERANG!"

Naruto memberikan perintah layaknya komandan untuk mengejar sensei itu

Mereka semua memang orang idiot

* * *

[jam istirahat]

"DENGAR KALIAN SEMUA! KALIAN TIDAK AKU IJINKAN BERGERAK SATU LANGKAH PUN ATAU KALIAN HARUS MENGHABISKAN MUSIM DINGIN DI SEKOLAH!"

'eeeh!"

'hah... kenapa aku harus terlibat juga?'

Ia mendesah ketika mereka semua dihukum berdiri di lapangan layaknya pecundang yang menyedihkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu bel istirahat berbunyi dan perut mereka semua mulai berbunyi satu persatu.

"ARGH! Kami lapar!"

Keluh mulai datang satu persatu.

'...lapar... oh ya aku lupa! Bekal untuk RInze'

Dia mulai ingat makan siang untuk adik perempuannya. Perasaan khawatir mulai memasuki dirinya mengingat RInze sejak tadi pagi tidak makan apapun

'aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyelinap'

Namun melihat sensei masih disana duduk mengawasi mereka ia tidak bisa menyelinap sama sekali. Frustrasi akan situasi ia hanya bisa memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"biar aku bantu kau menyelinap"

"? Naofumi, apa kau yakin?"

"Jangan pikirkan aku, kau ada hal yang penting bukan? Biarkan aku membantumu"

"Naofumi, arigato"

"Jangan pikirkan itu!"

Naofumi langsung keluar dari barisan dan membuat kegaduhan hingga ia belari keluar dari barisan dengan cepat.

'Naofumi... Maaf kawan!'

Ia langsung berlari diikuti para murid lainnya yang ikut berlari bubar dari barisan.

Ia segera menuju kelas dan mengambil kotak makan siang untuk Rinze. Beruntung semuanya berjalan dengan mudah

'itu kelas RInze, ia tersenyum ketika sampai di kelas Rinze. Namun ia tidak melihat ada Rinze sama sekali dikelas. 'Kemana ia?'

Ia kemudian berkeliling mencari dimana RInze hingga sesuatu terdengar ke telinganya.

"Kau memang bitch yang munafik ya"

'hm?' ia mendengar sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan datang dari arah tangga.

Ketika ia berjalan dengan pelan berusaha tidak terdengar oleh mereka karena ia ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'!'

"haha... kau memang menyedihkan ya"

Apa yang ia lihat membuat darahnya mendidih hingga ke kepalanya. Di depan matanya ia melihat RInze tidak berbicara dan hanya terdiam membiarkan 4 perempuan lainnya menyiram wajahnya dengan air bagaikan budak mereka.

"Apa? Apa kau berani melawan kami? Pikir posisimu dasar slut!"

Ia menampar wajah RInze dengan cukup keras membuat Rinze terjatuh. Ketika ia sudah di lantai kepala RInze dipijak oleh mereka. "Ini akibatnya jika kau berani mencuri perhatian Suzuki-senpai"

"tcih!" mereka berempat meninggalkan Rinze yang sudah di injak harga dirinya.

Kemarahan dia semakin meningkat ketika melihat air mata Rinze turun dari matanya. 'Rinze...'

Ia tahu jika ia sedang marah dan ingin sekali menghajar mereka. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan ia hanya bisa terdiam disitu tanpa melakukan apapun.

'maaf aku, Rinze'

Rinze kembali ke kelas dengan baju basah tanpa memberitahukan apa-apapun pada sensei situasi yang terjadi

[Di rumah]

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri"

Rinze terkejut ketika ia mendapat balasan dari sapaannya. Apa yang ia lihat adalah kakak laki-lakinya berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Apa kau lapar RInze? Mari kita makan dulu"

Ia berusaha tidak membawa topik itu walaupun ia tahu dari melihat baju Rinze saat ini yang masih kotor dan sedikit basah.

Naruto memilih menunggu di meja makan menunggu rinze datang. Tak lama Rinze datang dengan baju kasualnya, Rinze sama sekali tidak bersuara dan hanya diam saja saat menyantam makanannya

'...Apa yang harus aku lakukan...'

Rinze terus terdiam.

"a..ano..Rinze"

"hm?" rinze bahkan tidak menatap kearahnya dan masih terus makan dalam diam.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan bajumu"

Rinze langsung terhenti dari makannya.

"Katakan padaku jika ada sesuatu"

"tidak ada" RInze menjawab dengan spontan

'...'

"Ri..Rinze"

RInze langsung membantingkan tangannya di meja. "Berhenti menanyakan itu onii-chan! Kau mengganggu! Apa yang kau pedulikan? Kau sama sekali tidak peduli, apa aku salah?"

Rinze entah kenapa mulai marah pada dia, saat itu juga ia mulai berpikir kembali mengenai apa yang ia lakukan belakangan ini.

"Rinze, aku tahu aku salah tapi.."

"Tapi apa?! Onii-chan tidak peduli padaku sama sekali!"

"...K..kau...Kau selalu begitu"

Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya Mitsurogi Naruto ia membuat adik perempuannya menangis, selama ini ia berpikir jika ia sudah menjadi kakak yang baik untuk rinze dan untuk keluarga ini.

Melihat adiknya menangis seperti itu, ia mulai merasakan perasaan sesak di dada.

"Rinze. Maafkan aku.. aku tahu, aku memang salah dan aku tahu sekali aku memang idiot"

Ia mulai menyesal, ketika melihat betapa kesepiannya Rinze, dengan cepat ia berjalan dan memeluk adik perempuannya untuk membuat ia tenang.

"Maafkan aku...Maafkan Onii-chanmu yang bodoh ini..."

"...O..Onii-chan..."

Rinze dan Naruto menangis bersama-sama ketika dua saudara ini saling mengerti satu sama lain. Naruto sekarang menyadari jika adik perempuannya sangat kesepian terutama setelah ia mulai bekerja dan waktu ia habiskan untuk bersama dengan Rinze sangat sedikit

'...'

"RInze..."

"..."

Rinze tidak berbicara sama sekali. Mereka berdua sudah tenang dalam tangisan yang ia sesalkan

"Onii-chan berjanjji. Onii-chan akan selalu ada untukmu!"

"..." RInze masih tidak menjawab dan masih saja diam, namun ia merasakan pelukan RInze yang menguat.

Naruto menatap kearah langit-langit rumahnya dengan raut wajah serius bercampur kebingungan.

"'Apa aku terlihat seperti siscon ya?'"

Namun melihat adiknya tersenyum tipis di pelukan dia, ia mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum

'Baiklah kalian perempouan nakal, biar aku tunjukkan pada kalian bagaimana aku mengalahkan kalian'


	2. Chapter 2 A Day Before Cultural Festival

"..."

'Sudah pagi ya?'

Mitsurogi Naruto, 16 tahun. Aku saat ini terbangun dengan tenang tanpa adanya sambutan pukulan yang menyakitkan sama sekali.. Aku sedikit heran karena biasanya Rinze pasti paling pertama bangun dan membangunkanku dengan sebuah kayu.

Sebuah cara yang menyedihkan untuk bangun pagi hem.

ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi mempersiapkan diri untuk memasak dan berangkat sekolah.

saat ia melewati kamar Rinze, ia terbayang hal kemarin di mana Rinze menangis kepadanya karena sikapnya yang mengabaikan Rinze secara tidak langsung.

'aku tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terulang'

ia mengatakan itu dengan jelas dikepalanya. saat ia terus berjalan melewati kamar, pintu itu sedikit terbuka dan menampilkan Rinze yang mengintip kakak laki-lakinya yang berjalan melewati kamarnya begitu saja.

'...'

Suasana pagi yang damai tercipta di kediaman Motsurogi dan hal itu terbilang sangat langka mengingat Rinze adalah gadis yang sangat berisik.

di dapur pun terasa sangat senyap yang ada hanya suara kompor dan suara masakan. Setelah selesai memasak ia tidak lupa memasukkan sebagian ke dalam kota bekal makan untuk dia dan Rinze.

'Baiklah, ini saja sudah cukup' ia mengusap keringat di dahinya dan tersenyum puas setelah melihat masakannya selesai

'mengingat saat pertama kalinya aku mencoba... Sangat memalukan sekali! TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN GAGAL DALAM URUSAN MEMASAK!'

ia mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat dan mata yang berapi-api bahkan latar belakang tubuh terlihat seperti api yang menyala tanda semangatnya yang sangat tinggi

"Kau sedang apa Onii-chan"

"eh?"

.

.

.

...

saat ini adik perempuannya melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan dan jijik karena tingkahnya yang over reacting.

'mampus aku!'

dengan cepat ia berdiri tegak lalu bertindak layaknya pria normal pada umumnya.

"hrmmmhum (suara batuk) Rinze, Kakak mu menyadari sesuatu"

"apa kau bodoh" Rinze menjawab dengan nada datar

Namun ia dengan cepat membalas dengan mata yang sangat berapi-api. "Aku menyadari jika aku ini sangat berpotensi dalam memasak! tidak! lebih tepatnya aku berbakat menjadi chef!"

"Kau bodoh, jangan mimpi yang aneh. Kau itu lambat, tidak tampan, idiot, tidak populer..."

Naruto saat itu juga seperti di tusuk beragam kalimat yang menyakitkan dari segala arah dan jujur itu sangat menyakitkan sekali.

"Tapi..."

'?' Ia menatap ke arah adiknya yang masih duduk di meja makan namun wajahnya menunduk ke bawah.

"...Tapi, kau masih keren dalam satu hal"

melihat adiknya yang memujinya seperti itu membuat dirinya senang. ia pun tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah Rinze

Tangannya ia letakkan di kepala Rinze dan mengelusnya pelan.

"aua..."

"Tidak aku sangka jika adikku yang sangat cerewet itu sekarang menjadi pemalu. ahhh aku jadi bangga" elusan lembut di kepala Rinze berubah menjadi sebuah hinaan untuknya membuat dahi Rinze berkedut.

"eh?" melihat adiknya mengepalkan tangan ia mulai panik namun semua itu sudah terlambat setelah wajah Rinze yang gelap berhasil ia lihat.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"puah!" Rinze memukul wajah Naruto dengan sangat kuat sekali hingga ia terlempar menghantam dinding rumah.

"ke...kenapa?"

* * *

[Sekolah]

"Naru-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyouko bertanya dengan khawatir ketika melihat Naruto membaringkan wajahnya di meja.

"paling dia berkelahi dengan Rinze-chan lagi" Naofumi mengejek dengan tawa melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya temannya ini.

"Itu menyakitkan oi!" Dan orang yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya berbicara juga dengan ekspresi marah

"awh.. c'mon Naruto kau jangan marah man. aku hanya bercanda" ia berusaha menghibur temannya ini.

melihat bagaimana murungnya Naruto, kyouko mulai ikut murung. "Sudah ku duga. Naru-chan ternyata Siscon"

kalimat itu langsung membuat dia berdiri dengan wajah protes.

"Hei! aku tidak siscon"

"kyahh"

Kyouko terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berteriak seperti itu.

spontan tawa tidak terhindarkan dari Naofumi. "baik-baik aku mengerti Siscon"

"grrr" Tatapan kematian ia arahkan langsung kepada Naofumi.

"Komandan!"

tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas dibuka dan menunjukkan 3 orang murid dari kelas D.

Naofumi kemudian menatap mereka dengan serius. "Jadi mereka masih belum menyerah ya?"

"Bagaimana Komandan! Regu utama kami sudah dikalahkan dan sebagian ditangkap oleh Iron man" (sensei paling menakutkan)

Naofumi kemudian bergerak menuju meja guru di depan kelas dan bertindak layaknya komandan.

"Semuanya! Kelas 3 saat ini mendeklarasikan perang! Demi melindungi harga diri dan melindungi senyuman Kyouko-chan! (sambil menunjukkan jari ke Kyouko) Kita tidak boleh kalah!"

sorakan dari para anak laki-laki semakin mengeras dan mereka siap untuk bertarung meninggalkan Kyouko yang terkejut dan malu-malu.

satu-satunya laki-laki yang masih diam dikelas hanyalah Mutsurogi Naruto. dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka.

"SEMUANYA IKUT AKU!"

"OAAH!"

Teriakan naofumi terdengar hingga ke dalam kelas, tak berselang lama suara Sensei pun ikut terdengar

"KALIAN SEMUA! JANGAN LARI!"

Keributan besar mulai mengeras dari luar kelas

'apa-apaan sih yang mereka pikirkan?'

"a..ano.. Naru-chan..."

Kyouko berbicara padanya dengan wajah memerah, ia memiliki perasaan yang buruk akan hal ini.

"Apa itu Kyouko?"

"Apa nanti jam makan siang kau kosong?"

"..? ada apa rupanya?"

"ah.. ti...tidak ada apa-apa... a..aku hanya berpikir.. ehm.. ba..bagaimana kita makan bersama"

Kalimat yang terakhir ia ucapkan terdengar sangat pelan namun ia bisa mendengar apa yang Kyouko katakan dengan sangat jelas sekali. 'maafkan aku kyouko'

Ia memeramkan mata sebentar lalu menatap kyouko dengan wajah menyesal.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa, aku ada perlu dengan Rinze sebentar lagi"

Seperti ia duga, Kyouko langsung murung dengan jawabannya.

"Maafkan aku Kyouko, tapi lain waktu oke"

"hm" Kyouko membalas dengan sebuah gumaman pelan

bel pelajaran berbunyi dan tak lama pintu kelas dibuka.

"ha?"

Aku dan Kyouko. tidak, bahkan satu kelas (yang kebanyakan perempuan) melihat ke depan pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan kuat menampilkan sensei yang kejam itu membawa para laki-laki ke dalam kelas dengan paksa layaknya sampah

"KALIAN! SUDAH AKU DUGA KECERDASAN KALIAN SANGAT BERBEDA JAUH SEKALI! KALIAN WAJIB IKUT KELAS TAMBAHAN NANTI!"

pintu kembali di tutup membiarkan para laki-laki di sana masih terbaring layaknya habis berperang dengan sesuatu.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'

* * *

(Jam istirahat)

setelah jam istirahat tiba, ia bergegas mengambil "hal" yang ia perlukan untuk memulai rencananya.

'Baiklah kalian anak-anak nakal. kalian baru saja bermain-main denganku, dan sekarang kalian akan tahu bagaimana berhadapan denganku' wajahnya menggelap dengan senyuman jahat mengenai rencananya untuk membalas mereka

'Baiklah, mari kita ke tahap pertama'

ia kemudian menuju loker sepatu di mana Target pertamanya adalah gadis dari kelas 3. ada 3orang yang membully Rinze dan kali ini dia akan membalas mereka bertiga dengan cara yang memalukan

'Plan 1, begin!'

setibanya ia di loker, ia meletakkan surat di situ.

lalu bergerak menuju taman di belakang sekolah di mana ia menyiapkan jebakan. tak lupa ia menambahkan beberapa bumbu penyedap disana sebagai hadiah terakhir.

"Hey! di mana bendaku?"

'ugh, gawat' ia langsung melompat ke pagar dedaunan yang tumbuh di pinggiran. tak lama, target terlihat bersama dengan rinze. Dan seperti ia harapkan, Rinze kembali di Bully dengan kejam dengan si target.

Beruntung Target hany dia sendiri.

'Ini berjalan dengan baik' ia tertawa kecil. Setelah Rinze pergi melakukan apa yang perempuan itu perintahkan, remaja perempuan itu berjalan ke arah lain tepat menuju ke jebakan.

"kyah!'

Ia terkejut ketika ia memijak lumpur yang tertutup oleh dedaunan. Tak sampai di situ Naruto dengan cepat menarik tali yang ia pegang dimana tali itu terhubung dengan jebakan lain di pohon.

Sebuah benda berisi cairan langsung melayang ke arahnya

"kyaah!' kali ini ia berteriak lagi setelah terkena serangan lain dari tinta yang di bungkus ke sebuah plastik.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" ia mulai kesal ketika merasa di permainkan, sementara itu si pelaku hanya tertawa geli di tempat persembunyiannya

Sang target langsung melarikan diri dari posisi. 'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!'

Naruto melihat jebakan selanjutnya berhasil terlaksana dimana sebuah benang tipis dengan kail tersangkut di rok mininya saat ia terjatuh di jebakan pertama.

'Akan aku jahili habis-habisan kau! Aku dipanggil raja TROLL bukan sekedar gelar saja'

Ia menyengir dengan kejam melihat bagaimana korbannya saat ini. Dengan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun ia menarik benang itu dan spontan hal berikutnya membuat korban menjadi sangat terkejut

"crack" suara sobekan cukup keras terdengar.

Perempuan itu langsung terdiam membeku di tempat mendengar suara itu.

'a..apa itu?' ia mulai bergetar ketika merasakan sesuatu datang dari roknya.

'Jackpot'

"KYAAAH!"

Suara teriakan terdengar dari gadis itu, ia langsung terduduk disana dengan wajah memerah ketika roknya terkoyak menjadi dua bagian.

Spontan teriakannya mengundang perhatian banyak murid yang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Sangat malang sekali untuk gadis itu karena ia sangat di permalukan saat ini.

Saat ia terus tertawa karena berhasil menjahili satu orang ini, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

'Sebaiknya aku pergi darisini'

Sepertinya dia dari lokasi Rinze datang dengan panik dan berusaha membantu gadis malang itu.

"Senpai apa kaik-baik saja?!" Rinze berusaha menutupi bagian bawahnya yang terlihat dengan blazer sekolahnya.

Namun dia hanya diam saja dan tidak membalas perkataan dari Rinze sama sekali.

"Jangan gangu aku" dia justru berbicara ketus dan segera berlari dari situ dengan sangat malu sekali

Dia pergi menjauh dengan wajah merah menahan perasaan malu. Sementara itu Rinze menatap kearah jebakan yang terpasang disana membuatnya sedikit marah.

'Onii-chan'

* * *

[di lain tempat]

Gadis yang malang itu atau lebih tepatnya ia pantas menerima itu, sekarang berada di loker dimana mau mengambil sepatu dan langsung pulang. Namun hal itu terpaksa gagal setelah di loker sepatunya terisi dengan beragam sampah yang menjijikkan dan bahkan parahnya sepatunya ikut di kotori dengan sampah itu.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini" ia mulai kesal sekali melihat ini

Tak lama dua temannya datang kearahnya dengan senyuman.

"Ara? Ternyata ada juga yang marah padamu ya? Kalau begitu selamat ya" salah satu dari mereka berdua berbicara dengan penghinaan padanya membuat matanya shock

"ke..Kenapa kalian berbicara seperti itu?.. bukan kah kita teman?"

"Ha? Teman? Dengan orang hina sepertimu? Jangan senang dulu kau bitch"

Mereka berdua kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas mereka. Dan melemparkannya ke wajah dia.

Apa yang mereka berdua lemparkan adalah semua fotonya yang sedang ganti baju membuat matanya langsung menggelap melihat bagaimana mereka dengan tenangnya melemparkan hal memalukan itu

"Selamat untuk menjadi slut baru ya"

Mereka berdua pergi dengan tawa menginggalkan dia sendirian disitu.

Ia langsung terduduk diam disana tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dari balik loker sepatu seorang remaja laki-laki bersandar dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

'...'

* * *

[Keesokan harinya]

Kusano Komugi, gadis 17 tahun kelas 3 di sekolah menengah atas, ia memiliki penampilan seperti gadis yang cantik pada umumnya. Rambut berwarna kuning kemerahan dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna crimson red sekarang berjalan menuju loker sepatu dengan raut wajah kesal karena kejadian kemarin.

"hei"

Dia kemudian menghadap kebelakang melihat siapa yang berbicara tiba-tiba padanya. Dan apa yang ia lihat adalah seorang remaja laki-laki dari kelas 2 menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa yang kau mau? Mitsurogi Naruto" ia bertanya pada remaja di depannya

"oh? Kau sudah tahu ya?" ia tersenyum palsu pada Komugi.

"Apa kau kemari mau marah padaku ha?" ia berbicara dengan provokasi padanya walau ia masih mempertahankan sikapnya dengan baik

Namun ia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala pada Komugi lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku marah untuk apa? Yah sudah lupakan, aku hanya menitipkan sesuatu dari Rinze untukmu"

Ia kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran cukup kecil dari dalam tasnya. Tanpa adanya sopan-santun perempuan itu menarik kotak itu dari tangannya dan melihat isinya.

"ho? Jadi Rinze akhirnya sadar ya" ia tersenyum melihat dalam kotak itu berisi sebuah kue kecil.

Naruto di lain sisi mulai tersenyum gelap. 'selamat natal'

Sebuah ledakan kecil dating dari kue itu membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat kotor sekali.

"ha..ha..ha… maaf-maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

*drip

Matanya langsung melebar ketika hal yang ia harapkan sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan.

"hic"

Kusano Komugi, salah satu dari 3 yang menindas Rinzekemarin sekarang menangis di depannya bahkan air matanya semakin deras.

"Ke..kenapa…Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku" ia menatap kearahnya dengan tangisan,

Ia hanya bisa shock di tempat melihat ini.

"Onii-chan!"

"eh?"

Sekarang semua terlihat sangat kacau ketika RInze datang dengan wajah marah padanya. Rinze semakin mendekat kearahnya lalu ia menampar wajah kakak laki-lakinya sendiri dengan raut wajah penuh kemarahan

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu! Kenapa kau sangat tega sekali kepada perempuan!"

"Ta..tapi Rinze! Bukankah dia itu sudah bertindak kasar padamu?"

"Tapi apa aku memintamu untuk membantuku?!"

Pertanyaan rinze berhasil membungkam dirinya. Rinze kemudian menenangkan dia yang masih menangis disana.

"Maafkan kakakku Komugi-chan"

Melihat bagaimana tiba-tiba Rinze bisa dekat dengan salah satu orang yang bertindak kasar padanya ia semakin penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namun sebelum ia memulai pertanyaan Rinze membungkamnya dengan sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan.

"Dia ini teman baikku, Komugi-chan selalu saja dianggap lemah oleh semua orang. Jadi aku yang memaksanya bergabung dan bertindak seperti mereka! Bisakah kau sedikit lebih peka sedikit Onii-chan!"

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka untuk beberapa saat setelah mendengar apa yang RInze katakan padanya.

"Maaf" hanya satu kalimat itu yang ia bisa katakan pada mereka berdua

* * *

[Di kelas]

Seperti biasanya protagonis utama kita kali ini membaringkan wajahnya di meja dengan ekspresi putus asa

'sekarang bagaimana ini? Aku sudah membuat kesalahan fatal dan sekarang aku justru memperburuk keadaan'

"Naru-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Perlu ke UKS?"

Kyouko seperti biasanya, dia selalu khawatiran terhadap sesuatu.

"Aku baik-baik saja' ia tersenyum pada Kyouko untuk meyakinkan dia jika ia memang baik-baik saja

Namun kyouko memberikan tatapan serius "Jangan bohong Naru-chan, aku tahu jika kau sedang kesulitan"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyouko tersenyum padanya "Karena, setiap kali Naru-chan terganggu akan sesuau. Kamu pasti sering diam dan menggerakkan kaki kananmu"

Melihat bagaimana teman lamanya memahami dirinya dengan baik sekali ia tidak punya pilihan selain menceritakan apa yang ia alami

Beberapa menit telah berlalu setelah ia menceritakan seluruh masalah yang sekarang ia hadapi. Melihat bagaimana kesulitannya Naruto, Kyouko hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya seperti seorang anak kecil

"Oi aku bukan anak-anak"

Ia hanya memberikan tawa kecil "baik-baik..."

"..." walaupun ia sedikit protes di elus kepalanya layaknya anak-anak, namun entah mengapa hal itu tidak terlalu buruk

* * *

[sepulang sekolah]

'... hah.. sebaiknya aku minta maaf besok'

"tadaima"

'hm? Kita kedatangan tamu?'

Dia melihat sepasang sepatu asing bersebelahan dengan sepatu Rinze. Dilihat dari bentuknya tamu mereka pasti perempuan

"RInze?"

Ia memanggil adik perempuannya ketika sampai di ruang tamu dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka di dekat dapur, ia memilih untuk masak makanan dan mempersiapkan meja.

"Ah!'

"hm?"

"Ah.." langsung tersenyum kepada mereka berdua yang terkejut melihat dia di dapur,

"Apa kalian sudah makan? Ayo kita makan malam bersama"

"Onii-chan, kenapa kau dirumah? Bukankah kau ada pekerjaan malam ini?"

Ia kemudian duduk dan menatap ke mereka berdua. "Onii-chan tidak kerja hari ini. Dan juga, Komugi"

Komugi kemudian segera menuju kebelakang tubuh Rinze dengan ekspresi wajah masih ketakutan.

Naruto berdiri lalu ia langsung menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan aku"

"Eh?!" mereka berdua sangat terkejut melihat dia menundukkan kepala meminta maaf

"Aku mengaku aku sangat salah kemarin, RInze aku sangat menyesal apa yang aku lakukan kemarin jujur aku kemarin ingin sekali membalas mereka yang menyakitimu tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka jika seperti itu. Jadi aku mohon maaf"

"dan juga Kusano Komug-san. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan sangat keterlaluan padamu kemarin, dan aku sangat menyesal akan apa yang kau lewati karena aku jadi aku mohon. Maafkan aku"

Kusano Komugi melihat Mitsurogi Naruto meminta maaf membuatnya sedikit lega, 'Sudah aku duga, kau masih tidak berubah" ia berbisik pelan

"Ha? Apa yang kau katakan Komugi-chan?"

"Eh.. tidak ada" ia membalas dengan cepat agar tidak ada yang membahas apa yang ia katakan secara tidak sengaja tadi

"Onii-chan! Mulai hari ini kau harus lebih hati-hati terhadap tindakanmu..."

Akhirnya Rinze memarahi Naruto, dan lucunya ia tidak melawan dan malah duduk diam di lantai menunduk bagaikan sedang dimarahi oleh gurunya

* * *

[di rumah Kusano Komugi]

"ahh... tadi sangat memalukan sekali" Komugi langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur setelah pulang dari rumah Rinze & Naruto

Melihat Rinze memarahi kakaknya ia memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah

'Dia benar-benar tidak ingat aku'

Komugi mulai murung ketika memikirkan itu. Kemudian ia berjalan ke lemari pakaian dimana ia menyimpan album foto lama

'Sudah 5 tahun, jadi ya wajar jika ia tidak ingat aku'

Di album foto itu terlihat seorang gadis berusia 10 tahun dengan tubuh gemuk tertawa riang bersama dengan anak laki-laki

"Sejak dulu kau memang seperti itu, kau selalu melindugi adikmu apapun itu yang terjadi dan mengabaikan sekitarmu"

"Tapi kali ini akan aku maafkan" ia tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil

* * *

[Besok paginya]

"Rinze, bagun sudah pagi. Onii-chan sudah membuatkan sarapan pagi"

Kakak laki-laki dari Motsurogi Rinze sekarang memanggil adiknya dari luar kamar namun sudah 5 menit ia memanggil namun RInze sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya

"Baiklah Rinze! Kau yang memintaku"

Dengan kuat ia mendobrak pintu kamar Rinze dengan satu kali tendangan

"OII! Bangun!"

Ia membuka selimut Rinze dengan paksa dan membuka tirai membiarkan cahaya matahari yang terang menyinari ruangan kamarnya

"urhm.. Onii-chan, tutup lagi tirainya. Aku masih mengantuk"

Kedutan tercipta di dahinya melihat respon malas dari Rinze.

"OI! Hari ini kau ada rapat dengan OSIS bukan?!'

...

...

...

...

"Oh tidak aku lupa!"

Rinze langsung bangkit dari kuburannya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi setelah di ingatkan itu. Nampaknya hal ini sangat berpengaruh sekali untuknya. Ia hanya bisa membuat poker face melihat tingkah adiknya di pagi hari


	3. Chapter 3: Apa salahnya bersikap baik?

pagi hari,

Sinar matahari yang terang menerangi kamar seorang remaja laki-laki tertentu.

karena terangnya sinar matahari ia pun bangun dengan wajah seperti seorang zombie yang baru saja bangkit dari kubur

"..."

'Selamat pagi dunia, Disini aku Mitsurogi Naruto kelas 2 SMA yang normal. Aku kakak laki-laki dari Mitsurogi Rinze sekaligus kepala keluarga disini. jika kalian bertanya maka jawabannya sangat mudah, orang tua kami sudah meninggal'

seperti biasanya aku menuju kamar mandi sekaligus membersihkan diri dan mempersiapkan sarapan pagi walaupun sejujurnya aku sangat malas sekali.

"Uargh" Suara eranganku di kamar mandi ternyata cukup keras ya?

yah maklum saja aku begadang satu malaman bekerja di proyek walau bisa dikatakan aku dibagian kuli bangunan.

selesai dari kamar mandi langsung ke dapur dan langsung memasak. hal biasa yang selalu terjadi, kulihat sekali lagi ke kalender di dinding dan alangkah senangnya diriku bahkan senyuman tidak bisa hilang dari wajahku.

"Akhirnya masa muda bisa datang ke padaku" sedikit tangisan keluar dari mataku melihat bagaimana nasib kami, walau bisa dibilang nasibku yang tidak bisa menghadiri festival sekolah setiap tahunnya karena aku selalu ijin tidak hadir karena harus bekerja

"Pagi Onii-chan"

terdengar suara Rinze yang nampaknya baru saja selesai dari kamar mandi.

"Pagi juga, Hei Rinze hari ini apa kau ada urusan dengan OSIS?"

Rinze duduk di kursi bertepatan di meja makan dan langsung menatap kearah kakak laki-lakinya dengan heran.

"Sudah pasti, aku kan anggota juga"

"oh? Apa yang kalian kerjakan nanti?"

"Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat siapkan makanannya Onii-chan"

Rinze spontan memberikan tatapan tidak menyenangkan pada kakaknya membuat ia sedikit menghela nafas.

"oke-oke, ini lagi aku masak tunggu sebentar ya"

'yah memang seperti inilah sifatnya yang asli' aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum

setelah selesai memasak makanan aku menyuruh Rinze untuk makan selagi hangat, yah walaupun ia langsung membantahku dengan asam

kami berdua makan dengan tenang membuat suasana pagi ini terasa damai sekali (yah wajar saja karena biasanya Rinze selalu membentakku di pagi hari karena sifatku yang sulit bangun cepat)

"Oh ya aku baru ingat, Apa kau tau apa rencana ketua osis kali ini dalam acara Festival Budaya senin depan?"

aku bertanya sambil makan, Rinze hanya menganggukkan kepala sebentar lalu ia membalas pertanyaanku sambil makan.

"Ada, Menurut ketua osis rencananya sekolah kita nanti dibuat acara yang beragam"

"beragam?"

"Jangan tanya aku, aku belum tahu detilnya dari dia"

"kalian belum di kabari? ku kira kalian sudah di kabari mengenai acara nanti?"

Rinze meletakkan sepasang sumpit makannya di meja sambil membiarkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong itu.

"aku pun heran Onii-chan, normalnya Ketua OSIS sudah memberikan pengarahan pada kami. tapi sampai sekarang ia masih diam saja sementara pembuatan spanduk dan papan penyambutan festival sudah mulai di kerjakan"

aku menempatkan tangan di dagu sambil berpikir sebentar. 'sebenarnya apa sih yang dia pikirkan?'

"Sudahlah onii-chan jangan kau pikirkan" Rinze kemudian menundukkan kepala sedikit

ia dengan ragu-ragu menatap kearah tangan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ehm... Apa tanganmu itu baik-baik saja?"

Rinze bertanya dengan ragu-ragu ketika melihat tangan kiriku yang dilapisi perban karena luka akibat mengangkat material di pekerjaanku.

"... Tidak apa-apa, sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya" aku menjawab dengan senyuman

Rinze dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. "Hump, Baguslah kalau gitu. Lain kali kalau kerja yang benar jangan ceroboh seperti itu!"

Rinze berbicara ketus membuatku tertawa kaku melihat bagaimana dinginnya sikapnya padaku.

"Baik-baik"

aku menjawab dengan santai, namun wajah senyumanku langsung hilang setelah melihat ekspresi muram di wajah adik perempuanku.

'...'

"Jangan kau pikirkan itu"

aku langsung berbicara dengan lancar diikuti seringai geli membuat Rinze langsung terkejut.

"kau khawatir, ya kan? jangan kau pikirkan itu. kakakmu ini kuat loh"

sambil menepukkan dada beberapa kali dengan bangga.

melihat jawaban itu Rinze spontan memerah dan tersetak kaget. "Ha? ja...jangan salah paham! Si...siapa juga yang khawatir samamu! Hump! Bodoh"

aku tertawa melihat bagaimana dia berusaha menyangkal fakta itu.

'yah seperti ini memang adik perempuan yang aku kenal sejak dulu'

[Di sekolah]

"Mitsurogi, Pak Nishimura memanggilmu. katanya kau disuruh ke ruang Konseling"

aku yang duduk santai dikelas langsung mengeluh "Ehhh. kenapa?"

"jangan tanya aku bro. sudah sana pigi daripada aku yang kena nanti"

"ya..ya.."

sebelum aku pergi dari tempat duduk Naofumi menghentikan langkah kakiku dengan menggengam tangan di iringi dengan wajah sedih. "Aku mendoakanmu agar tenang disana"

"Hoi! kau mendoakanku mati!"

aku segera pergi dari kelas dengan wajah kesal.

Di kelas satu-satunya yang memperhatikan ia pergi dari tempat duduknya hanyalah seorang gadis berambut merah kekuningan dengan mata biru yang bernama, Hinata Kyouko

'Semoga berhasil Naru-chan' Kyouko memberikan senyuman sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu keluar dari kelas.

seperginya Naruto dari kelas Naofumi langsung berdiri dan menuju ke meja guru yang berada di depan kelas.

"Baiklah kalian semua! Saatnya masa muda kita dimulai!"

"Hooo!"

laki-laki dikelas yang berjumlah 15 orang itu langsung menjawab serentak si Naofumi.

'Festival Budaya, kami datang' Naofumi menyeringai.

"Interupsi Ketua!"

Naofumi langsung menunjuk kearah laki-laki yang menaikkan tangan.

"Saya dari kesatuan pengintai para murid. Menurut pengamatan saya, kali ini saingan kita cukup kuat"

Naofumi menyeringai. "Jangan khawatirkan soal itu. karena kita pasti akan menang dan membalas kekalahan kita tahun kemarin"

salah satu perempuan yang ada dikelas hanya bisa menghela nafas pada tingkah laki-laki di kelas. "laki-laki di kelas ini mrmang komplotan sesat semua"

"."

Hinata Kyouko kemudian mengangkat tangan dan menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kafe cosplay?"

Naofumi langsung merubah sikap dan memberikan tatapan tertarik pada opini Hinata Kyouko. "Menarik, baik aku tulis. ada lagi?"

lalu seorang anak laki-laki ikut mengangkat tangan.

"oh Kurakumi, apa masukanmu?"

Laki-laki yang bernama Kurakumi itu kemudian melipat tangan. "Pertunjukkan foto seksi"

Naofumi mulai menepuk dahi. "Kau tau, aku terkesan dengan nada datarmu itu"

apa boleh buat setelah melihat tanggapan dia yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi malu, ia menyerah dan menulis apa yang tadi Kurakumi katakan.

"Apa ada lagi?"

terjadi keheningan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Naofumi mengangkat suara lagi. "Baiklah sekarang saatnya kita voting"

Naofumi melihat berapa banyak yang memvoting untuk 2 pilihan ini. yang bukan artinya ia ingin banyak pilihan yang akan berujung ke sesuatu yang merepotkan.

'oh? ternyata banyak yang mau ke pertunjukan foto seksi ya? tapi...'

ia berkeringat seperti orang bodoh ketika melihat jumlah suara tertulis di kertas. yang memvoting foto seksi sekitar 100 persen, namun dari sisi laki-laki

nah masalahnya dikelas ini lebih banyak perempuannya daripada laki-laki yang dimana laki-laki di kelas hanya berjumlah 15 orang dari 42 murid

"Baiklah, sekarang keputusan sudah mutlak. Mari kita susun bagian-bagian kerja"

Naofumi kemudian menulis beberapa kerangka kerja dimulai dari ketua, penganggung jawab, kru konstruksi, pemasaran, pengintaian? ('untuk apa ini' naofumi bertanya-tanya) dan terakhir kru dapur.

"Baiklah sekarang susunan akan aku susun berdasarkan kriteria dan kapabilitas. Untuk kepala kru dapur aku serahkan pada Nishizura (orang yang dimaksud menjawab dengan ia) untuk bagian promosi aku serahkan pada Kugezaki, Untuk bagian pengintaian aku serahkan pada Kurakumi..."

pembagian terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya mereka semua setuju mengenai rencana Naofumi.

[Sementara itu]

"Dengar Mitsurogi Naruto, aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan setelah sekolah tapi peraturan tetaplah sebuah peraturan. setiap siswa dilarang untuk bekerja sambilan, dan aku yakin sekali kau sudah tahu hal itu"

aku menundukkan kepala ketika duduk tepat di depan Nishimura-Sensei yang menjadi srorang guru Konseling sekaligus kepala hukuman di sekolah ini.

Nishimura Sensei kemudian berdiri dan menatap kearah jendela. "Kau tau, kau masih memiliki jalan yang panjang. tapi sayang sekali nasibmu kurang bagus"

"..."

Nishimura sensei kemudian mendesah dan ia berjalan kearah remaja itu yang saat ini sedang merasa down.

"Kau tahu, terkadang hidup itu tak adil tapi..."

ia kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto diikuti dengan senyuman.

"... Setidaknya kau bisa menjalani hidup normal sejauh ini bukankah sudah cukup. Sudah tugasku sebagai guru untuk menuntun kalian, bukan memperburuk keadaan yang sudah ada. Itu saja untuk hari ini"

Nishimura Sensei pergi dari ruangan konseling meninggalkan Mitsurogi Naruto yang masih depresi karena rahasia ia bekerja ketahuan oleh sekolah.

'Kenapa harus sekarang?'

'Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku, jika aku lakukan bukan hanya sekolah Rinze yang akan terancam. Tapi masa depannya juga, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu'

ia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dari ruangan Konseling tak lupa dengan surat peringatan dari sekolah.

'Di keluarkan dari sekolah jika masih kerja ya? peraturan yang aneh' aku menghela nafas sambil berjalan sepanjang aula

Aku terus berjalan dan tak sengaja aku melihat perempuan berambut hitam tertentu melalui jendela dia terlihat saat ini mengatur bawahannya tepat di lapangan.

Mitsurogi Rinze

'Dia terlihat menikmatinya ya' Aku tersenyum lalu aku mulai kembali berjalan menuju lantai 3 dimana kelas 2 terletak.

sebelum aku bisa naik tangga ke lantai 3 aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"... tunggu sebentar, ada yang aneh disini. Kenapa aku dari tadi gak ada lihat dimana ketua osis?"

'paling cuma perasaanku aja'

aku kemudian naik tangga menuju lantai 3 dan langsung menuju kelas.

"Yo Mitsurogi"

"yo, bagaimana dengan acaranya? apa yang kita buat nanti?"

Naofumi tersenyum lalu ia menepun pundak ku. "Aku mendoakanmu agar selamat bro"

ketika aku masuk kedalam kelas dan kulihat papan tulis mengenai acara yang akan kami kerjakan spontan aku ingin sekali menghajar Naofumi.

"Oi, apa maksudnya ini"

Naofumi berdiri disebelahku dengan cap jempol. "Sebuah inovasi"

"Anak Goblok! apanya yang inovasi dengan ini anjir!"

aku spontan membentaknya ketika melihat apa acara yang kelas kami adakan di festival budaya nanti

Kafe Cosplay dengan beragam kostum, namun yang menjadi promosinya adalah Mitsurogi Naruto.

"Naru-chan" Hinata Kyouko menatap kearahnya dengan blushing di pipinya.

"Kau akan terlihat cantik"

Mitsurogi Naruto, 16 tahun. Selama hidupnya baru ini ia berteriak seperti orang bodoh sedunia ketika melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan status laki-lakinya.

Diatap sekolah dimana biasanya siswa tidak di ijinkan. seorang perempuan tertentu dengan rambut kecoklatan memiliki satu penutup mata di sebelah kiri berpakaian sailor uniform berwarna hitam saat ini menatap kearah sekolah dari bawah dengan ekspresi menggelap

"Nampaknya cahaya keadilan sudah memenuhi area pertempuran. Kami sang pengikut kegelapan untuk saat ini harus mundur dari perang besar yang akan datang"

"Dark Lightning!" perempuan itu menaikkan satu tangannya keatas layaknya pose untuk teknik mematikan

ia kemudian tersenyum bagaikan iblis.

"Akan aku hancurkan setiap pengikut pahlawan yang menghalangi jalanku"

[Di Rumah Keluarga Mitsurogi]

"Aku pulang"

Pintu aku buka seperti biasa dan ku lihat sepatu Rinze sudah tersusun rapi di rak dengan kata lain ia sudah di rumah.

'Sebaiknya aku memasak sesuatu'

dapur adalah destinasi yang aku datangi paling pertama setelah sepatu aku susun di rak

masakan normal aku buat untuk makan malam, setelah itu aku langsung menuju kamar dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang ada.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sekarang aku harus memperbaiki nilai sekolahku jika tidak, aku kena masalah lagi nanti"

belajar, belajar, belajar dan belajar hingga lupa waktu adalah hal yang aku lakukan sepanjang malam hingga tanpa ku sadari aku merasa lapar.

"kok aku jadi lapar ya?" ku lihat jam di meja belajarku dan aku cukup terkejut melihat sekarang sudah jam 2 malam.

aku keluar dari kamar dan kulihat pintu kamar rinze. 'Dia pasti sudah tidur'

ketika aku sudah di dapur aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Kerja bagus" aku mengelus kepala gadis yang tertidur tepat di depan meja makan dengan tenang. Terlihat di meja terdapat banyak sekali dokumen OSIS yang harus di kerjakan

"Rinze aku tahu kalau kau masih membenciku, tapi kau tahu? aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini"

aku kemudian mengangkat tubuh Rinze dan membawanya ke kamar.

"hrm" ia mengerang dalam gendongan

saat aku melihat kearah wajah Rinze yang masih tertidur di tubuhku senyumanku semakin melebar karena wajah damainya mengingatkanku akan masa kecil kami.

sesampainya di kamar aku tidurkan ia senormal mungkin dan tidak perlu berlama-lama aku di dalam kamarnya aku segera keluar.

seperginya Naruto dari kamar Rinze, tanpa ia ketahui wajah Rinze berubah menjadi warna merah.

'...'

'Onii-chan...'

'... ehehe... Onii-chan mencintaku!' Rinze berguling-guling di kasurnya dengan kegirangan.

[Pagi]

"Arghm"

Seperti biasa dan kegiatan seperti biasa yang selalu berulang lagi dan lagi. Itulah kehidupan Mitsurogi Naruto sebagai kakak laki-laki dari Mitsurogi Rinze

Setelah mandi ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang di dapur.

"Rinze?!"

"Oh? Selamat pagi Onii-chan"

Aku kemudian duduk dan dapat aku lihat Rinze sudah selesai memasak makanan membuatku sangat kaget akan hal ini

"Rinze, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau masak?" aku bertanya dengan wajah sangat keheranan, namun jawaban yang aku terima sangat tidak aku harapkan

"Siapa juga yang mau membangunkanmu dan menunggumu bersiap-siap? sudah lambat bangun, suka bersantai dan pemalas sepertimu mana bisa aku andalkan"

Rinze menjawab dengan sangat ketus membuat hatiku sedikit hati.

'kau tau, kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu'

aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat betapa kasarnya adik perempuanku ini.

setelah selesai makan aku bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah dimana hari ini kami satu sekolah mempersiapkan festival budaya yang akan datang 5 hari dari sekarang.

"Rinze, aku duluan ya"

aku melambaikan tangan pada Rinze yang masih di dapur. Namun Rinze sama sekali tidak membalas dan justru terlihat mengabaikan dia.

seperginya Naruto dari Rumah Rinze kemudian menatap kearah pintu keluar lalu ia melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman. "Berhati-hati Onii-chan"

ia kemudian meletakkan tangan di kepalanya dan mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

tadi malam karena ia kelelahan ia memilih untuk menyandarkan kepala di meja makan namun tanpa ia duga kakak laki-lakinya tiba-tiba datang ke dapur dan mengatakan padanya kalau ia mencintai dirinya sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut

"hehe..." Rinze tertawa kecil ketika mengingat malam itu, malam yang ia tidak akan lupakan sama sekali. 'Onii-chan aku mencintaimu juga'

ia kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata sebentar. 'Aku tahu jika aku bersikap jahat padanya, tapi aku lebih takut apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bertindak berbeda. kami berdua adalah saudara kandung' di kalimat terakhir itu Rinze berubah menjadi murung

[Sekolah]

Mitsurogi Naruto berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dimana ada banyak sekali siswa mengerjakan beragam hal. di gerbang sekolah anggota dari beragam komite mulai mengerjakan papan slogan untuk festival, ada yang mengerjakan bagian gerbang untuk para pengunjung, dan banyak lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat kembali ke kelas"

aku mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas. Setelah masuk ke dalam sekolah aku segera menuju kelas 2.

di dalam kelas Naofumi masih sibuk mengatur teman-temannya untuk mengurus kelas mereka dan juga ia mengumpat pada Naruto yang kelamaan datang. "Kemana anak itu sih?"

ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, sekarang entah bagaimana ia bisa berada di sebuah ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya sama sekali.

"urgh... ada apa? eh? dimana aku?"

matanya menatap ke semua tempaf dimana saat ini dia berada di ruangan yang benar-benar gelap.

"Akhirnya kau sudah bangun, pahlawan"

Naruto mulai berkeringat ketika mendengar suara yang datang dari belakangnya. "Siapa itu?"

cahaya merah kemudian muncul dari depannya, cahaya itu memiliki bentuk sebuah mata yang berwarna merah sangat terang sekali.

'Jangan bilang'

Lampu di ruangan kemudian menyala dan menampilkan sesosok perempuan dengan perban di tangan kirinya serta memakai penutup mata disebelah kiri.

"Ketua OSIS" Dia berbicara pada sosok perempuan yang saat ini berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman gelap.

"Ku..ku...ku... Kau nampaknya sudah memperoleh kesadaranmu lagi ya. Pahlawan umat manusia"

Naruto hanya bisa membuat ekspresi poker face ketika mendengar ocehan dari perempuan yang memakai baju Sailor Uniform berwarna hitam itu. "Ketua, kau mau ngapain? aku masih ada urusan di kelas"

ketua osis kembali tertawa gelap. "Ku..ku... seperti yang aku harapkan dari pahlawan umat manusia. Kau bahkan bisa bicara menembus perisai kegelapanku"

"Rasakan ini pahlawan manusia! Dark shadow!"

ketua osis menyerang Naruto dengan teknik bayangan hitam (dengan cara mematikan lampu ruangan)

Dan dia hanya bisa diam di sana seperti orang goblok.

"Oi anak goblok! jangan main-main cepat lepaskan aku!" Dahi Naruto berkedut kesal melihat tingkah ketua OSIS ini yang bertindak seperti anak-anak alay

lampu ruangan kembali menyala dan kali ini ia melihat ketua OSIS berdiri disana dengan sebuah pisau cutter.

"hm, sudah aku duga. aku tidak bisa menembus barier cahayamu"

aku mendesah ketika ikatan di tubuhku mulai bisa aku lepaskan.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku Neyuki Hikage-san"

Neyuki Hikage, 16 tahun. Menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di SMA ini, serta memiliki kepribadian Alay yang menganggap dirinya sebagai putri dari raja iblis. Ia memiliki tinggi sekitar 156cm dan karena sikap alay nya itu kebanyakan murid SMA disini sangat menyukainya dan bahkan mengikuti apa yang ketua OSIS ini khayalkan.

'Apa-apaan dengan sekolah ini?'

"Pahlawan umat manusia, Aku saat ini sedang bertempur melawan pasukan dari gereja yang saat ini sedang memojokkanku. Dan aku sangat tahu sekali jika kau tidak berniat bertempur melawanku..."

Hikage mendekat kearah Naruto dengan pisau Cutter ditangan kirinya. "... Dalam situasi ini, pasukan iblisku sedang terpojok dan bahkan mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan pasukan gereja... oleh karena itu"

ia kemudian menempelkan wajahnya ke wajahku dengan pisau cutter ia sedikit goreskan ke leherku.

'oi..oi... dia gak berniat membunuhku kan?' dia sedikit berkeringat

"... bergabunglah denganku untuk mengalahkan pasukan gereja"

aku langsung membuat poker face.

"Tidak, suruh orang lain"

Hikage/Ketua OSIS langsung tersenyum. "Seperti yang aku harapkan kau sudah seharusnya bergabung dengan... eh?"

dia baru menyadari sesuatu dari kalimat Naruto barusan.

"Aku bilang aku gak mau, ajak orang lain" Naruto kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dimana ia tadi diikat lalu bersiap pergi dari ruang OSIS itu.

"Tunggu Pahlawan" Hikage menahan ia pergi dengan menarik lengan bajunya

"K...Kau adalah harapan terakhir dari pasukan iblis agar bisa bertahan dari invasi mengerikan ini jadi..."

"Dengan kata lain karena pekerjaan kalian di OSIS sangat banyak kalian kekurangan orang sehingga kau ditekan dari pihak komite untuk mengurus semuanya. Tapi karena kau sudah terlalu banyak hal merepotkan dan ditambah lagi dengan hal merepotkan, kau ingin aku menjadi bawahanmu untuk membantu kalian, apa aku salah?" Naruto memotong dengan cepat membuat Hikage tersenyum gugup

"e..eh... se..seperti yang aku harapkan dari Pahlawan Manusia"

"dan karena aku tahu itu merepotkan aku gak mau"

aku menarik pintu keluar dan disaat yang sama tangan ketua OSIS menarikku dengan kuat. "Tu...tunggu dulu, komohon jangan pergi"

"Sudah ku bilang itu terlalu merepotkan dan aku gak mau"

"Ta...tapi... aku sudah hampir kalah"

"Itu urusanmu" aku dan dia saling tarik-menarik yang dimana aku menarik pintu keluar dan dia menarik bajuku.

"kyah!" Hikage terjatuh ketika kekuatannya tidak kuat menarikku .

"Sudah aku bilang aku gak..." kalimatku terputus ketika melihat matanya. Neyuki Hikage murung di lantai dengan sedikit air mata turun dari matanya.

'apa kau bercanda' aku mulai mengutuk diriku sendiri

"K...kau sangat jahat sekali..."

Aku kalah, dan aku hanya bisa mendesah melihat keadaan ini. ayahku selalu memperingatiku sejak aku kecil untuk selalu bersikap baik kepada siapapun dan jangan pernah menyakiti seorang gadis

"huh... oke-oke, aku mengerti. apa yang harus aku lakukan Hikage?"

Neyuki Hikage mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan mata masih berair. "Apa kau mau membantuku?"

"yah bukan artinya aku gak bisa membantumu dalam semua urusan"

melihat reaksi dari Naruto, Neyuki Hikage mulai tersenyum tipis lalu ia langsung berdiri dengan gagah. "Seperti yang aku harapkan dari Pahlawan umat manusia"

'entah kenapa aku menggali kuburanku sendiri ya'

'yah, setidaknya aku bisa membuat seorang gadis bahagia, apa salahnya'

Neyuki Hikage terlihat senang dari beragam sisi

[Minus -1 Hari sebelum festival budaya]

"Huh.. akhirnya selesai"

aku menatap kearah papan slogan yang sudah selesai aku cat. selama 5 hari berturut-turut aku bekerja di tim dewan OSIS dalam mempersiapkan segala macam hal, dan tentu saja hal itu memberatkanku dimana aku harus bekerja di dua sisi sebagai tim OSIS dan tim kelasku.

aku melihat-lihat ke sekolah sambil berjalan-jalan ke dalam sekolah. banyak kelas-kelas sudah di dekorasi menjadi banyak hal yang beragam mulai dari stand makanan hingga menjadi studio

"Kafe Cosplay" aku mendesah melihat kelasku. kelas aneh dimana aku dipaksa menjadi cross dresser

"Naru-chan?"

aku berbalik badan dan kulihat Kyouko "Oh, belum pulang Kyouko? sudah jam 5 sore ini"

Kyouko tersenyum "Belum, aku masih mau mengerjakan beberapa papan menu"

"Biar aku bantu"

Kyouko tersenyum. "Terima kasih"

kami berdua mengerjakan papan menu dengan tenang dan aku bisa melihat dengan sangat dekat wajah cantik dari Hinata Kyouko. Kami berdua sudah saling kenal sejak SD dan jujur selama ini aku tidak berpikir jika hubungan kami akan berubah dari teman

'Aku rasa memang itu yang akan terus terjadi'

aku menghela nafas lalu mengambil kuas cat yang ada di depanku. secara tidak sengaja Kyouko juga ingin mengambil kuas itu sehingga kedua tangan kami saling bersentuhan

"maaf" aku dengan cepat menarik tanganku namun reaksi yang aku harapkan dari kyouki sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"pfft... kau sangat lucu sekali Naru-chan"

Kyouko tertawa kecil ketika melihat Naruto blushing hanya karena kedua tangan mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Ayo kita siapkan ini Naru-chan"

Orang yang dimaksud hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pipi masih kemerahan. 'Sial, aku menunjukkan sisi memalukanku lagi'

Saat semua selesai jam menunjukkan pukul 7 Malam dan mereka berdua segera bergerak pulang. sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua tetap diam namun Naruto masih terus memandang kearah Kyouko secara diam-diam

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"

Kyouko membalas tatapan Naruto ketika ia ketahuan memandang kearah Kyouko secara diam-diam. "Ti..tidak ada"

Kyouko kembali tertawa dan kali ini blushing Naruto semakin terlihat jelas "...h..hei jangan tertawa seperti itu"

"hmmm? kenapa?" Kyouko masih tersenyum menatap kearahku dengan tatapan penasaran.

"ya...yah.. kau tahu, orang-orang mungkin akan menganggap kau itu aneh" aku menggaruk kepala belakangku

"ho? jadi Naru-chan cemburu ya?" Kyouko menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh, namun karena ekspressi yang sangat indah itu justru membuatnya seperti kena serangan jantung dan...

"argh!" aku langsung terkena serangan jantung ketika mendengar kalimat itu ditambah raut wajah tidak berdosanya 'Sial, kenapa aku lemah dengan tatapan itu'

Aku mengumpat, lalu aku sedikit mempercepat langkah kakiku demi menyembunyikan fakta jika saat ini aku hampir kalah.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak ada perasaan apapun untukmu kau tau!" aku berusaha menyangkal dengan wajah yakin.

"oh..." Hinata Kyouko langsung muram sebelum akhirnya ia merubah raut wajahnya dengan cepat.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju rumah dalam diam lagi.

Sesampainya di Rumah, Hinata Kyouko langsung menuju kamar dan membaringkan tubuh dan wajahnya dalam depresi.

"Naru-chan ternyata masih melihatku sebagai teman" ia mulai muram lagi ketika mrlihat foto dia dan Mitsurogi Naruto ketika kelulusan SD

'kenapa aku merasa sakit di dadaku ya?'

ia memegang dadanya dimana ia merasa sangat sesak sekali.

"... Naru-chan..."

[Pagi]

"Baiklah, hari ini adalah hari yang besar jadi aku tidak bisa melewatkannya untuk satu detikpun"

aku mengepalkan tangan penuh semangat karena hari ini akhirnya datang juga.

ketika aku memasak makanan aku melihat Rinze sudah berpakaian lengkap sekarang menonton TV menungguku. 'Apa perasaanku saja tapi Rinze kok kelihatan aneh?'

aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi aku sangat yakin sekali kalau Rinze terlihat berbeda

"..."

"Rinze sarapan sudah selesai, makan dulu sini" aku berbicara padanya.

Rinze tidak berbicara sama sekali dan memilih untuk duduk dalam diam di meja makan ini.

"Rinze bagaimana dengan urusan OSIS kalian?"

"... huh? oh itu tidak ada apa-apa. hanya beberapa pekerjaan dengan dokumen"

"Rinze?"

"ah!"

Rinze terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh dahinya.

"Sudah aku duga, kau terkena demam"

"aku baik-baik saja" Rinze menyangkal dengan keras sambil menepis tangan kakak laki-lakinya.

dengan cepat dia memegang bahu Rinze dengan tangannya. "Rinze! aku tahu kalau kau tidak menyukaiku. Tapi sebagai kakakmu bukan artinya aku akan membiarkanmu sakit begitu saja"

"Siapa juga yang perlu bantuanmu... sudah jangan urus aku!" Rinze berusaha pergi dan mengambil tasnya namun ia langsung terjatuh membuat semua benda yang ada di tasnya berserakan.

"Rinze!" Naruto langsung panik dan bergerak cepat menuju Rinze.

"Sudah aku bilang kau itu demam!"

dengan cepat aku mengangkat Rinze menuju kamarnya

sesampainya di kamar aku langsung mengambil obat dan merawat Rinze. Namun melihat bagaimana parahnya demam Rinze membuatku sedikit berani untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit walau aku tahu dengan jelas jika kondisi ekonomi kami saat ini akan makin sulit

"Apa boleh buat" Aku dengan cepat mengambil HP milikku namun tanganku di cegah oleh Rinze yang masih sadar.

"Onii-chan, jangan... aku masih bisa, jangan panggil ambulan"

"Tapi..."

"Aku katakan jangan!" Rinze memaksa dengan nada tegas, dan ketika aku melihat tangisannya sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan datang menyerangku lagi.

"A..aku tidak mau kalau harus hidup sendirian. Aku tidak mau itu"

"Rinze apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?!" Rinze menatap kearahku

"apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau di peringati oleh sekolah dan aku tahu kalau ka...kau akan di keluarkan jika kau masih terus bekerja..."

"Aku tidak mau itu! Aku tidak mau!"

tanganku mulau bergetar mendengar apa yang Rinze katakan. Rinze masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tua kami yang meninggal karena pergi bekerja dan meninggalkan kami berdua. semenjak itu Rinze sangat sensitif akan topik yang berkaitan dengan bekerja dan selama ini aku berusaha yang aku bisa untuk membuat Rinze tidak tahu apapun mengenai aku yang bekerja terlalu banyak di beragam wilayah.

'... bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

'Selama ini aku pikir kalau aku melakukan hal yang benar, dan sekarang aku gagal lagi'

aku muram dan membiarkan posisi kami seperti ini untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya tangis ringan Rinze mereda.

"Sudahlah, keluar dari kamarku!" ia membentak kakak laki-lakinya dengan kasar meninggalkan dia sendirian di kamar

[Sekolah]

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku baru saja mengacaukan semuanya'

Dengan depresi aku memegang kepala di dalam kelas mengabaikan dimana satu kelas saat ini memperhatikannya dengan kebingungan

"Kenapa lagi lah itu anak?" Naofumi mendesah melihat bagaimana depresinya si Mitsurogi Naruto ini. Kelas lagi sibuk kerja membereskan kelas untuk acara yang hanya beberapa hari lagi selesai (walau belum sepenuhnya dimulai sih)

"oi bro, kau kenapa?" Naofumi menepuk pundak temannya.

"Jangan ajak bicara aku dulu"

jawaban yang ia terima sangat dingin sekali. "lah kok gitu pula jawabanmu? kita lagi mempersiapkan acara nanti, apa kau mau melarikan diri?"

kepalaku mulai berdenyut dengan cepat aku membanting tanganku ke meja. "Apa maksudmu aku harus pakai baju aneh itu ha anak goblok anjir!"

Tanganku menunjuk kearah perempuan berambut merah dengan mata biru yang saat ini blushing merah di pipinya ketika memegang baju waitress perempuan

Naofumi sekali lagi menepuk pundaknya. "Jadilah laki"

dia berbicara santai dengan binar bagaikan orang keren.

Dengan cepat aku melarikan diri dari kelas bahkan mereka hampir menangkapku.

"Naru-chan tunggu!"

"Bodo amat!"

jawabanku dengan cepat ketika melarikan diri.

beberapa meni aku berlari aku sampai di tangga menuju atap, 'nampaknya aku bisa tenang diatas' pikirku

Sampai di puncak sekolah matanya menatap kearah lapangan sekolah yang masih sibuk di Dekorasi. ingatannya kemudian tertuju pada Rinze yang kemarin sempat marah padanya

"Rinze"

ia melihat adik perempuannya yang berjalan dilapangan di kelilingi banyak gadis-gadis. ia cukup populer namun entah kenapa Rinze tidak terlihat tersenyum sama sekali. Kemarin ia sakit dan sekarang Rinze memaksakan dirinya lagi.

'Sebaiknya aku minta maaf padanya'

Mitsurogi Rinze berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah dimana ia tadi melihat Rinze.

Di lapangan suasana sangat ramai dimana murid dibawah komando para guru bekerja sama mendekorasi semuanya.

'Dimana dia?'

keliling mencari sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia melihat rinze yang saat ini sedang mengecat papan sendirian.

"..."

Rinze masih mengecat dalam diam sambil melamun akan sesuatu. 'Onii-chan...'

ia murung lagi ketika memikirkan apa yang ia katakan pada kakaknya kemarin. "..."

tiba seseorang datang membantunya mengecat dan ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang membantunya ia sedikit kesal. "mau apa onii-chan, aku bisa sendiri"

"..." Rinze menjawab dengan ketus diikuti dengan wajah marah, ia masih tidak menerima jika kakaknya berbohong padanya mengenai peringatan sekolah.

"Rinze. Dengar, aku tahu kau marah tapi bisakah kau mengerti mengenai situasi"

"Apa dengan melakukan semua sendiri dan membiarkan aku tidak tahu apapun sama sekali bisa kau katakan dengan mengerti situasi?"

ia mendesah lalu mengangguk "Baik aku memang salah, tapi aku itu khawatir padamu"

"... Ba...Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau menemaniku hari ini"

dia tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Baik"

Dua bersaudara ini berjalan-jalan disekitar stand-stand makanan serta pertunjukkan. Wajah Rinze yang memerah menunjukkan ia masih demam membuat Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Rinze apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Rinze tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja onii-chan"

Mereka berdua kemudian duduk dibawah pohon dengan angin pelan bertiup.

"..."

Rinze sedikit menatap kearah wajah kakak laki-lakinya yang masih memperhatikan sekitar dengan senyuman senang.

'Syukurlah. Onii-chan akhirnya bisa menghadiri acara ini'

'A...tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku ingin sedikit manja dengannya' Ia mulai memerah ketika melihat wajah kakaknya.

Dengan memberanikan diri ia menyandarkan kepalanya tepat dibahu Naruto.

"Eh? Ri..Rinze?"

Naruto mulai terkejut ketika melihat Rinze menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya.

Namun Rinze hanya diam dengan wajah kemerahan.

aku hanya bisa terdiam sejenak dan dengan sedikit kaku aku mengangkat tanganku dan meletakkannya di kepala Rinze.

"uhm!" Rinze tersentak sedikit namun langsung terdiam dengan wajah ia tundukkan menahan malu karena kepalanya dielus.

Entah kerasukan apa, tapi keduanya terlihat seperti Couple yang sangat serasi sekali bermesraan dibawah pohon dan mengabaikan sekeliling mereka.


End file.
